


Touch

by snowpuppies



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowpuppies/pseuds/snowpuppies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lauren's thoughts in 1.01.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> So my first little Lost Girl thingy. Re-watched the Pilot this evening and this is what popped into my brain.

She knows it's wrong—knows the instant it happens: endorphins flooding her system, heart rate rising, a gush of lubricating fluid in her genitals—but she doesn't expect it to feel this _good_.  
  
She can quote all of the facts—Succubi account for less than 1% of all Fae, they have a powerful allure they can use to attract meals, they require 2-3 daily meals of derived sexual energy when healthy—but she truly had _no idea_.  
  
The rush, the pounding of _want_ through her veins, oxytocin urging her _closer_ , needing to do anything necessary to get those lips, those hands on her body…  
  
She knows it's wrong, recognizes the false sense of love and trust and closeness as they wash over her, but she just can't help it, and maybe it's just been too long—(so long)—since she's been laid, since she's been _loved_ , and it's natural to miss the touch of another.  
  
So she pushes it all aside—and part of her still can't believe she's passing up the opportunity to learn more about a rare type of Fae for a roll between the sheets, but then again, practical research is completely valid—and lets herself be pulled under, all the way.  
  
She knows it's wrong, but she's ready to drown.  
  
  
…and then Bo pulls her hand away.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 _FIN_.

 

 

Originally archived [here](http://snowpuppies.dreamwidth.org/319031.html).


End file.
